marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
Das Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) oder auch abgekürzt MCU gennant, ist eine eigenständige Comicproduktion aus dem Hause Disney. Die Filme werden in sogenannte Phasen aufgeteilt und letztlich in einem finalen Abschluss, sprich also einem Avengers Film, beendet. Die Reihe startete 2008 mit Jon Favreaus Iron Man. Die auffälligsten Merkmale dieser Filme sind die inhaltichen Anekdoten und Bezüge zu den anderen Filmen des Universums. Das Marvel Cinematic Universe wurde von Kevin Feige ins Leben gerufen, der bei jedem bisherigen Film als Produzent tätig war. Mit Marvel's The Avengers gelang dem MCU mit einem Einspielergebnis von Rund 1,5 Milliarden Dollar der bisher dritterfolgrichste Film aller Zeiten. Die größten Konkurrenten des MCU sind 20th Century Fox X-Men-Universum sowie Warners DC Universum. Seit 2013 produziert das Marvel Cinematic Universe eigene TV-Serien. Mit Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. startete im Spetember eine Serien Rund um Agent Phil Coulsons Erlebnisse nach Marvel's The Avengers. Im selben Jahr schloß Marvel ebenfalls einen Serien-Deal mit dem Streamingportal Netflix über mehrere Serien ab. Die Erste Serie unter dem Titel Marvel's Dardevil kann seit dem 10. April 2015 geschaut werden. Im Februar 2015 wurde offiziell bekanntgegeben, dass Spider-Man nun einen Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe darstellen wird. Seit 2015 ist das Marvel Cinematic Universe das finanziell erfolgreichste Filmfranchise aller Zeiten. Mit dem Film Avengers: Age of Ultron gelang es Marvel den bisherigen Rekordhalter Harry Potter abzuhängen. Am 15. Dezember 2017 gab Disney CEO Bob Iger bekannt, das die X-Men, Deadpool und Fantastic Four nun Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe werden sollen. Wie das geschehen wird, ist noch nicht bekannt. Zeitliche Darstellung der Ereignisse des Universums * Vor 13,7 Milliarden Jahren: Entstehung des Universums und der Infinity-Steine. * Zwischen 7.000 und 4.000 Jahren vor unserer Zeit wird Bor geboren. * Ca. 5.000 Jahre vor unserer Zeit versuchen die Dunkelelfen das gesamte Universum mithilfe des Äthers und der Konvergenz zurück in die Dunkelheit, wie vor der Zeit des Universums, zu stürzen. König Bor, Vater von Odin, vereitelt Malekiths Plan im letzten Moment. Der Äther wird zum Versteck in eine Steinsäule eingeschlossen. * Irgendwann zwischen 5000 vor Christus und 800 nach Christus wird Odin Borson geboren. * Loki Laufeyson und Thor Odinson werden beide ca. 965 nach Christus geboren. Die Frostriesen verlieren eine Schlacht gegen die Asen, Odin nimmt Loki an sich. * 4. Juli 1918 wird Steve Rogers geboren. * Irgendwann in den späten 1910ern oder in den frühen 1920ern werden Peggy Carter und Howard Stark geboren. * 1940 stirbt Steve Rogers Mutter. * Irgendwann nach dem 09.04.1940 findet Johann Schmidt, der durch das noch nicht ausgereifte Supersoldaten-Serum zum Red Skull wurde, den Tesserakt in Tønsberg, Norwegen. Seine Organisation HYDRA nutzt ihn, um energetische Waffen für die Nazis zu bauen. * 1943 wird Steve Rogers das Supersoldaten-Serum verabreicht und wird zu Captain America. Das Experiment steht unter der Leitung von den Wissenschaftlern Abraham Erskine und Howard Stark. Im November 1943 befreit Captain America zahlreiche Soldaten aus der Gefangenschaft von HYDRA, so auch seinen Freund James Buchanan „Bucky“ Barnes. Eine Mission führt zur Ergreifung des HYDRA Wissenschaftlers Arnim Zola. Bei dieser Mission stürzt "Bucky" scheinbar zu Tode. Schmidt berührt im Flugzeugbomber den Tesserakt und sein Körper wird dadurch aufgelöst. Captain America steuert den Flugzeugbomber in die Arktis, um die Großstädte Amerikas vor dem Bombardement zu schützen. Captain America gilt von da an als vermisst. * Howard Stark sucht nach Captain America, findet aber nur den Tesserakt. * In den späten 1940ern oder den frühen 50ern wird Ivan Vanko geboren. * 1970 wird Tony Stark geboren. * In den 70ern werden Bruce Banner und Clint Barton geboren. * 1983 wird Peter Jason Quill geboren. * 1984 wird Natasha Romanoff geboren. * In den späten 1980er Jahren gründet Howard Stark S.H.I.E.L.D. * 1988 stirbt Peters Quills Mutter an Krebs. Direkt danach wird Peter von dem Alien Yondu Udonta entführt, der ihn eigentlich zu Peters außerirdischem Vater bringen soll. Stattdessen behält er Peter bei sich. * 1989 wird Walter Reinhardt aus dem Gefängnis auf Alexander Pierces Befehl hin freigelassen. * 1991 werden Howard Stark und seine Frau Maria bei einem Autounfall, wahrscheinlich aber einem HYDRA Mordanschlag, getötet. Die Firmenleitung von Stark Industries übernimmt der Freund der Familie Obadiah Stane, bis der 21-jährige Tony die Firma übernehmen kann. * In der Silvesternacht 1999 trifft Tony Stark Aldrich Killian, Maya Hansen und Ho Yinsen auf einer Konferenz in Bern. Er hilft Maya bei der Weiterentwicklung von Extremis, ignoriert aber Killians Anfrage A.I.M. zu unterstützen. * 2008 wird Waffenproduzent Tony Stark von Terroristen entführt. Er baut, mit der Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenen Ho Yinsen, einen Rüstungsanzug zur Flucht. Yinsen wird bei der Flucht getötet. Tony entwickelt den Anzug weiter. Er wird zu Iron Man. Obadiah Stane, der hinter Tonys Entführung steckte, stirbt als Iron Mans Widersacher. * Bruce Banner wird in einer Versuchsreiche mit Gammastrahlen behandelt, woraufhin er sich in den Hulk verwandelt. Das Militär versucht Bruce Banner gefangenzunehmen. Emil Blonsky wird durch das Supersoldaten-Serum und Bruce Banners Blut zu Abomination. Hulk/Bruce Banner kann den Kampf gegen Abomination für sich entscheiden und taucht wieder unter. * 2010 will sich Ivan Vanko mit der 'Iron Man-Technologie' wegen des Todes seines Vaters an Tony Stark rächen. Ivan wird in seinem Vorhaben von Justin Hammer unterstützt. Pepper Potts wird zum CEO von Stark Industries ernannt. Tony Stark erfindet, instruiert von seinem Vater Howard Stark, ein neues Element. Iron Man und Ltd. James Rhodes aka War Maschine arbeiten zusammen und besiegen Ivan Vanko, der sich schlussendlich selbst in die Luft sprengt. Justin Hammer wird verhaftet. * 2011 wird Thor für seine Arroganz von seinem Vater seiner Kräfte und seines Hammers Mjolnir beraubt und auf die Erde verbannt. Erst, wenn er sich wieder als würdig erweist, wird er wieder die Kraft Thors besitzen. Dies nutzt Loki, der seine wahre Herkunft als Frostriese herausgefunden hat, um Odins Platz einzunehmen, der in den Odin-Schlaf gefallen ist. Thor verliebt sich in Jane Forster und erlangt durch Demut und Aufopferung seine Kräfte zurück. Er kehrt nach Asgard zurück. Im Kampf mit Loki scheint dieser zu sterben. * Loki ist Zeuge, wie Nick Fury Dr. Erik Selvig für die Erforschung des Tesserakts engagiert. * 2011 wird Steve Rogers geborgen und aus seinem fast 70-jährigen Kälteschlaf erweckt. * 2012 verbündet sich Loki mit Thanos, um die Erde zu erobern. Er stiehlt den Tesserakt und bringt mithilfe seines Zepters, das er von Thanos erhielt, Clint Barton und Dr. Selvig dazu, überzulaufen. Loki erhält hierbei Unterstützung von der Armee der Chitauri. Thanos soll den Tesserakt erhalten, sobald Loki über die Erde herrscht. Nick Fury versammelt wegen Lokis Absichten und Taten die Avengers, die Loki in der Schlacht um New York besiegen können. Agent Coulson verlor dabei sein Leben, als Loki ihn mit seinem Zepter das Herz durchbohrte. * Coulson wird im Rahmen von T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbelebt und erhält die Leitung über ein eigenes Team von S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. * 2013 übernimmt der Mandarin die Verantwortung für einige Terroranschläge. Tony Stark fordert diesen aus Wut zu einem Duell heraus und gibt seine Adresse preis. Iron Mans Villa wird zerstört. Tony Stark lernt in Tennessee den technikbegeisterten Harley Keener kennen. Er findet heraus, dass Aldrich Killian für die 'Anschläge' verantwortlich ist und Extremis als Waffe einsetzt. Pepper Potts wird mit dem Extremis-Virus infiziert. Sie tötet Killian. Stark vernichtet mit dem Tabula Rasa Protokoll alle seine Anzüge. Tony Stark heilt Pepper von Extremis. In einer OP werden der Granatsplitter und der Elektromagnet aus seiner Brust entfernt. * Thor stellt den Frieden auf allen 9 Welten wieder her. Loki wird wegen seiner Taten auf der Erde zu lebenslanger Haft auf Asgard verurteilt. Jane Foster absorbiert unabsichtlich den Äther und wird von Thor zur Untersuchung nach Asgard gebracht. Malekith greift Asgard wegen des Äthers an. Frigga, die Frau Odins, wird dabei getötet. Thor befreit Loki aus dem Gefängnis und verbündet sich mit ihm, um Rache an Malekith, wegen der Ermordung von Frigga, zu nehmen. Malekith nimmt während des Kampfes den Äther in sich auf. Loki wird scheinbar getötet. Thor besiegt Malekith. Loki hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht und hat den Platz Odins auf dem Thron Asgards eingenommen. Sif und Volstagg händigen den Äther dem Collector aus. * 2014 trifft Steve Rogers auf Sam Wilson (Falcon) und freundet sich mit ihm an. Nick Fury wird durch Schüsse des Winter Soldiers scheinbar getötet. Captain America wird von S.H.I.E.L.D. wegen angeblichem Landesverat gejagt. Auf der gemeinsamen Flucht mit Black Widow erfahren sie, dass HYDRA nie aufgehört hat zu existieren und unter dem Deckmantel von S.H.I.E.L.D., unter ihrem obersten Leiter Alexander Pierce, weiterarbeitete. Rogers enttarnt den Winter Soldier und erkennt seinen alten Freund 'Bucky'. Nick Fury hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, um im Verborgenen arbeiten zu können. Fury erschießt seinen ehemaligen Freund Alexander Pierce. Die drei Helicarrier vom Projekt Insight werden zerstört. S.H.I.E.L.D. wird wegen der Unterwanderung HYDRAs aufgelöst. Senator Stern wird aufgrund seiner Zugehörigkeit zu HYDRA verhaftet. 'Bucky' versucht sein Gedächtnis wiederzufinden. * Auch Coulsons Team muss sich mit HYDRA rumschlagen, die hinter dem Projekt Centipede steckten. Grant Ward entpuppt sich als HYDRA-Agent. Agent Victoria Hand wird bei der Gefangenentransport des Hellsehers ermordet. * 26 Jahre nach seiner Entführung findet Peter Quill alias 'Star Lord' den Orb in einer Ruinenstadt. Ronan der Ankläger sucht ebenfalls nach dem Orb, damit er diesen an Thanos aushändigen kann. Die Abmachung besagt, erhält Thanos den Orb, zerstört er dafür im Gegenzug Xandar. Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket und Groot werden vom Nova Corps verhaftet und nach Kyln, einem Gefängnis im All, gebracht. Dort treffen sie auf Drax. Es gelingt ihnen aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Auf Knowhere treffen sie auf den Collector, der den Orb kaufen möchte. Ronan nimmt den Orb an sich, kündigt den Vertrag mit Thanos auf und möchte Xandar nun eigenhändig durch die Macht des Infinity-Steins zerstören. Die Guardians of the Galaxy verbünden sich gegen ihn. Beim Absturz von Ronans Schiff rettet Groot die anderen, wird selbst aber zerstört. Peter vernichtet mit Hilfe des Infinity-Steins Ronan. Rocket findet einen Spross von Groot, dieser wächst zu seinem alten Freund heran. * Die Avengers entwenden der Armee von Baron von Strucker Lokis Zepter. Tony Stark erschafft mithilfe des Zepters Ultron zum Schutze der Menschheit. J.A.R.V.I.S. wird dabei scheinbar durch Ultron vernichtet. Die 'Talente' Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver schließen sich Ultron an. Ultron zwingt die Wissenschaftlerin Helen Cho dazu, ihm einen neuen Körper aus künstlichem Gewebe zu erstellen, in dem er den Infinity-Stein aus dem Zepter und somit sein Bewusstsein einsetzen möchte. Scarlet Witch erfährt von Ultrons Plänen, sie und Quicksilver wenden sich gegen Ultron. Die Avengers entwenden den Androidenkörper und bringen ihn vor der vollständigen Übertragung von Ultron in Sicherheit. Stark möchte den Androidenkörper mithilfe des nicht vernichteten J.A.R.V.I.S. zum Leben erwecken. Thor vollendet schließlich diesen Prozess. Vision ist geboren. Quicksilver stirbt beim finalen Kampf gegen Ultron. Vision kämpft mit den Avengers gegen Ultron und vernichtet diesen schlussendlich. Thor, Iron-Man, Hulk und Hawkeye ziehen sich vorerst aus dem Avengers-Team zurück. Captain America und Black Widow bilden die 'neuen Avengers' War Machine, Falcon, Vision und Scarlet Witch aus. Thanos hat das Infinity-Gauntlet in seinen Händen und möchte die Steine nun eigenständig suchen. * 2015 ff. Phase Eins: Avengers Assembled (2008 - 2012) *Hauptartikel: Phase 1 Phase Zwei (2013 - 2015) *Hauptartikel: Phase 2 Phase Drei (2016 - 2019) *Hauptartikel: Phase 3 Phase Vier (2019 - 2022) *Hauptartikel: Phase 4 Kritikerbewertung Im Marvel Cinematic Universe sind in sieben Jahren und zwölf Filmen noch keine wirklich negativen Wertungen aufgekommen. Im Gegenteil die Meisten Filme wurden sogar mit gut bis hervoragend bewertet. *Rotton Tomatoes sammelt Kritiken und bewertet die Positiven Stimmen in Prozent *IMDB bewertet von 1 bis 10 Sterne. *Moviejones bewertet von 1 bis 5 Hüten. *Filmstarts bewertet von 1 bis 5 Sternen Einnahmen Mit Einnahmen über Neun Millarden US-Dollar und insgesamt drei Einzelnen Filmen die jeweils die Millarden Marke knacken konnten ist das Marvel Cinematic Universe diie erfolgreichste Filmreihe der Kinogeschichte. Ein weiterer Aspekt der den Erfolg dieser Reihe bschreibt ist das die Fortsetzungen wie Iron Man 2 oder The Return of the First Avenger immer erfolgreicher waren als ihr Usprungsfilm. Serien Die Serien des MCU starteten 2013 mit der zeitlich nach Marvel's The Avengers angesiedelten Serie Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Die Serien erzählen eigenständige Geschichte, greifen aber die Handlungen der Hauptfilme im Falle von Agent Carter auf. Serien wie Dardevil oder Jessica Jones münden später in ein eigenes kleines Avenger Finale, dass im Falle von The Defenders eine Miniserie werden soll. Die Serien werden unabhänig von den ABC ''Formaten auf dem Streaming Portal Netflix produziert. Hauptverantworltich für die Produktion der TV-Serien ist die extra dafür gegeründete Firma Marvel Television unter der Leitung von Comicautor Jeph Loeb.Serien Das besondere an ''The Defenders ist nach Kevin Feige, dass es sich im Falle der Zusammensetzung der Helden mit D''aredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist und Luke Cage'' um Helden handelt, die alle auf der Straße gegen Kleinkriminelle aggieren werden. Außerdem sind alle Serien, die in The Defenders münden, Teil des Netflix Marvel Deals. Die Serien sind aber Zeitlich in der selben Timeline, wie der Rest des MCU angelegt. So laufen sie etwa parallel zu den Avenger Filmen ab und gehören je nach Staffel einer unterschiedlichen Phase an. Auf der Comic Con 2011 wurde bekannt das eine Serie namens Cloak and Dagger in Entwicklung sei. Diese Serie wird erstmals auf dem Sender Freeform anlaufen und ist ebenfalls ein Teil der ABC/Disney Family. Eine Veröffentlichung der Serie erfolgt am 7. Juni 2018. ABC Netflix Hulu Freeform Kritiken Die Serien des Marvel Cinematic Universe erhielten, ähnlich wie die Filme, allesamt gute bis großartige Kirtiken. Besonders aber die Netflix Serien Draedevil ,Jesisca Jones und Luke Cage wurden für ihre düstere und progressive herangehensweise gelobt und von Kritikern gleichermaßen umjubelt. Wohingegen Iron Fist und Inhumans von den Kritikern Regelrecht verissen wurde. Marvel One-Shots Die MCU Kurzfilme, werden immer im Zuge einer Veröffentlichung auf dem Heim-Video Markt, in einer dazugehörigen DVD/Blu-Ray gratis dazu veröffentlicht. Die Kurzfilme haben eine maximale Lauflänge von circa 15 Minuten. Dabei spiegeln sich meist die Ereignisse des Hauptfilms in der Handlung wieder, da diese quasi eine direkte Fortsetzung oder ein Prequel darstellen. Preise & Auszeichnungen Produkte ohne Starttermin Filme *Ant-Man 3 *Avengers 5 *Black Widow *Black Panther 2 *Blade *Captain Britain *Der unglaubliche Hulk 2 *Doctor Strange 2 *Eternals *Spider-Man Sequel 2 *Moon Knight *Nick Fury *Nova *Runaways *Iron Man 4 *Inhumans *Fantastic Four *X-Men Serien *Blade *Damage Control *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *New Warriors *Unbekannte John Ridley Serie Trivia *Laut Kevin Feige sind die Pläne bis in das Jahr 2028 bereits in einer jungen Phase. *Hugh Jackman möchte dass Spider-Man und die X-Men im Marvel Cinematic Universe auftauchen dabei gab er an dass sich die verschiedenen Studios die Ausgaben sowie die Einnahmen teilen könnten. *In einem Interview verriet Kevin Feige das man ab 2015 jedes Jahr eine Fortsetzung eines Franchises machen werde und einen Kompeltt neuen Film an den start bringen will, so z.B. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron und Ant-Man, Captain America 3 und Doctor Strange. *Laut Kevin Feige könnten die Charaktere Mandarin und Red Skull in kommenden Produktionen einen neuen Auftritt bekommen. *Chrstopher Markus wollte gerne M.O.D.O.K. in einem Captain America Film auftreten lassen. *Robert Downey jr. würde gerne den Hulk, Black Widow und Hawkeye in Einzelfilmen sehen. *Al Pacino war von Guardians of the Galaxy so begeistert das er selber gerne eine Rolle im MCU übernehmen möchte. *Chris Evans würde selber mal gerne einen Marvel Film inszenieren. *Kevin Feige verriet dass man immer drei Jahre zwischen dem Anfang einer neuen Phase und dem "Avenger-Finale" vergehen lassen will. *Der künstlerische Leiter'' DCs'', Geoff Johns gab an dass er ein großer Fan des Marvel Cinematic Universe sei. * Auf dem Marvel Event zur dritten Phase gab Kevin Feige an dass Ant-Man offiziell ein Film der zweiten Phase sein wird. * Kristen Stewart würde gerne eine Rolle im MCU übernehmen. * In der gesamten 2. Phase gibt es in jedem Film eine Star Wars-Anspielung. Diese sieht so aus das mehrere Charaktere eine Hand verlieren. So Aldrich Kilian,Thor, Winter Soldier, Groot, Ulysses Klaue und Yellowjacket. Siehe auch: *Iron Man-Trilogie (2008 - 2013) *Thor-Trilogie (2011- 2017) *Captain America-Trilogie (2011 - 2016) *Avengers-Filmreihe (2012 - ????) *Guardians of the Galaxy-Trilogie (2014 - 2020) *Spider-Man-Trilogie (2017 - ????) Kategorie:Filmuniversum